Slovakia Series 4 - If You Could Read My Mind
by slovakia-chan
Summary: Canada x fem Slovakia x Lithuania. Love. Jealously. Desire. And compromises. I don't own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

_Previously: Long time ago, Slovakia (Eva) used to have a big crush on Lithuania. Convinced Liet doesn't feel the same way, she left Russia's house to live with Czechia (Hynek by human name). Years later, she meets equally shy Canada._

* * *

 **Brussels, 2002**

"Don't worry, I understand. Tomorrow it is, then. Please, be careful. Bye bye."

Canada tried to sound cheerful, but as soon as he hung up, the sadness took over him. He was supposed to see his crush that evening and looked forward to it. Now she called that there had been some issues with her flight and she would only be getting to the hotel somewhere around midnight. They agreed to see each other the next day.

 _I've waited for months, I can take a few more hours,_ he tried to convince himself. It didn't help.

In the beginning, he wasn't sure of his feelings. Wasn't it just biology, physics and chemistry? Matthew longed for more. Yet the idea of _more_ also scared him somewhat. Everything changed one special day earlier that year. The day he saw her win the World Hockey Championship, playing in such a fierce and graceful way, kicking Russia's butt. As she raised the legendary cup over her head, a look of pure bliss on that pretty face, she took his breath away. From then on, there was no doubt anymore.

Eva Kučerová was a nice name. Eva Williams sounded even better.

He had his dinner, watched TV, tried to read, even did some work. Still, he couldn't get Eva out of his head. He wanted to see her - the real her, not just a picture -, laugh with her, hold her hand, hear her accent. Waiting for another twenty-four hours seemed too much to handle.

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello, this is room 402."

"Hi, dude, what's up? Ready for your date?" his brother's voice roared.

"Actually, she-" Matthew started.

"Don't tell me she ditched you already!" Al laughed.

"Well, no, she just put off till tomorrow."

"That's okay, then."

"I guess, yes... Thought, actually, no... I miss her too much," Canada admitted and sighed, ready for some kind of stupid comment.

"I see," his brother replied.

"You do?" A sparkle of hope appeared in Matt's voice.

"Of course, man. Just rub one out and you'll feel better."

Matthew facepalmed. "You really don't get this, do you?!"

* * *

"Here you go, Miss, room 401. Please, enjoy your stay. Good night!"

Once the door closed, Eva collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

 _Low cost. But what a price to pay,_ she thought before dozing off.

* * *

Matthew went for a stroll and managed to forget about his misery for a while. Now that he had got back to his cold and empty room, he started to feel lonely again.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the shower. Feeling the warm water all over his body, he couldn't help wishing the girl was there with him.

Maybe his brother's idea wasn't so stupid after all…

 _Just a little bit,_ he thought, his hand slowly sliding down. _It's not as if anybody will get hurt..._ He imagined that it was _her_ taking care of him and soon, the pleasure became unbearable.

"Nnnnnnnh! Eva!" he cried out as he reached his climax, the well-toned body trembling with sweet shivers.

* * *

Slovakia woke up with a start. She would have sworn she had heard someone call her name.

 _What a strange dream,_ she mused, getting undressed and aiming for the shower, wishing her crush was there to join her.

* * *

 **Two days later**

 _If only I could read her mind_ , thought Matthew.

When she accepted to meet him again, his heart filled with pure joy and his existence didn't seem like such a waste anymore. _That must mean she wants me in her life, too!_

Now he wasn't so sure. Even though they were supposed to meet the day before, she turned up late, announcing she only had a half an hour. He was just starting to warm up when she finished her drink and left.

 _It's been months since we last met and she couldn't even allow me one evening?!_ He was a busy country, too. How much work did he had to put off to stay in Europe, waiting for her? What was she thinking? Was she playing with him? Or seeing him out of pity? She'd probably never been truly interested in the first place.

 _I need a drink,_ he decided.

As he entered the hotel bar, he noticed a familiar silhouette. It was the man Eva had greeted the day before, except that his hair was now disheveled, his face flustered and he was halfway down a bottle of vodka.

Slovakia had explained to Canada that many countries were there to participate on a certain event in EU. But wasn't that guy a European country, too? What would he be doing there, getting drunk, then? Did she made it all up to get out of a commitment?

He needed to know.

"I'm sorry," he said as he tapped the other country's shoulder. The fellow looked up, his face blank. "It's... It's none of my concern, but shouldn't you be in EU headquarters right now?"

"I guess I should." The man shrugged and took a swig. He looked so down in the dumps that Canada started to feel compassionate.

"Mind if I join you?" He gestured at the chair next to him. All he got as a reply was another shrug. He sat down.

"Why aren't you at work, if you don't mind me asking?"

His companion said nothing, having yet another gulp of vodka. He looked away so that his face wouldn't be seen.

"It's Slovakia's presentation today. I can't bear to look at her for such a long period of time. I always end up feeling miserable, hoping, like an idiot, for something that will never come to be."

"That makes two of us," muttered the blond, eyes downcast. The other country glanced at him, obviously fighting with himself not to look too scornful.

"Except that _you_ actually stand a chance."

"Huh?" Those words surprised Matt. "What makes you think that?"

"I saw you two yesterday. I saw the way she looked at you." _The way she'll never look at me,_ he added in silence.

"You must be making a mistake," countered the Canadian. "I don't think she is interested. She disappeared half an hour later, saying she was busy."

"Of course she is." The man rolled his eyes, sighing. "Didn't she tell you about today's meeting?"

"Well, she mentioned something about getting into a club... Anyway, it seemed like no big deal," concluded Canada.

"A 'club'… 'No big deal'…," whispered the European fellow as he facepalmed. "You really have no idea, do you?" He looked at him in disbelief. "We are small countries, we depend on bigger and more powerful ones to get somewhere. We must try to fit in if we want to survive and flourish. Being a part of European Union is of utmost importance. Our future depends on it."

"Oh," was all that Matthew could say.

"And we've all been preparing for this for years. Consider yourself privileged if she allowed you whole thirty minutes the evening before D-day."

They both remained silent for a while.

"I... I had no idea…"

"I know what you might think, but she wouldn't try to hurt you," the man went on. "Eva is a fine woman, the kind that will let you have the last slice and never mention it, even though it was her favourite pie. And trust me, she likes you back. So tell her how you feel."

The blond's cheeks turned pink as he looked aside, then back at Eva's colleague.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'll try to tell her tonight."

"Tell her now." The other country reached into his pocket, retrieving an access badge, then handing it to the boy. "Take it from me, a few hours' difference can change everything."

"T-thank you," gasped Canada, astounded by such kindness. "How can I-"

The man gestured for him to stop talking.

"Just disappear from my life now. And make the girl happy." He took his almost empty bottle and left without giving the Canadian a single look.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 1-_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is going better than I expected,_ thought Slovakia as she approached the end of her presentation.

It was a good thing Francis had lent her a hand all those years ago. Being perfectly groomed made her look more serious, womanly and determined. Moreover, the heels helped her feel taller and hold her back straight.

But she wouldn't be doing _that_ well without her brother, either. Hynek had taught her how to breath in order to overcome the stress and provided lots of tips for successful public speaking.

 _Keep eye contact with everybody,_ for example.

She looked around the auditorium. Contrary to what she'd imagined, other countries seemed to be actually listening to her. Except for Italy and Greece who were fast asleep, but she knew not to ask for too much from life.

 _Thankfully this frenzy will soon end._ She had been working on it for years and the last few months were incredibly intense. During the last days, she couldn't bring herself to eat and had very little sleep, growing afraid she might crack.

Until she saw her Matthew, that is. His sole presence made her so happy that, after those wonderful thirty minutes, she felt perfectly calm, refreshed and ready for the fight.

Her Matthew... Was he really hers? Did he like her back? He waited for three days to spend a half an hour in her company. That must have meant he cared.

Wait! Half an hour? That wasn't much... Was it possible he took offence?

 _Keep your mind on the subject,_ she heard Hynek's voice in her head.

"At this stage, I would like to summarize the main points of…"

Her Matthew! Did he leave Europe in the meantime?

 _Concentrate, girl!_

But... But... Will she ever see him again?

 _Get a grip, Eva!_

"...proof that once admitted, I would become a valuable member of this respectable union."

She breathed out. All done.

Slovakia didn't really know what would come after she'd finished speaking. She was scanning the countries' faces for reaction, when, suddenly, all of them turned to look at the door.

"Ee-va Kyukerou-ua!"*

She turned to see a familiar blond running towards her, security staff right behind him.

"Sir, this is a European community, you are not allowed here!"

Canada managed to temporarily shake them off. _Thank God hockey is not for sissies,_ he thought.

"Matthew," the Slav whispered, incredulous. As the said man finally approached, he grabbed her and pulled her into a heated kiss.

It felt the same as the one they had shared a century ago. Coming as a surprise at first, then filling her with tenderness and hunger for life, all that topped up with the taste of maple syrup. She gave in to the sensation.

They were pulled apart by force, security guards leading the fighting Canadian away.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Eva?" he shouted.

"Yes!" she replied, laughing happily.

The door closed. Slovakia glanced at her public. Every single country was looking at her (even Italy and Greece!), some grinning, some open-mouthed, others wearing a poker face.

 _Whatever happens, stay cool,_ her brother had concluded the lesson.

"Thank you for your kind attention. Please consider my candidacy." She gave all of them a confident smile and walked back to her spot.

* * *

"You okay, sis?" Czechia handed Slovakia a glass of champagne.

"Maybe next time." She shrugged. She felt like rubbing her eyes, but remembered at the last second that she had make up on. Her brother's lips parted slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the adorable fool ruined everything." The brunette rolled her eyes, a mix of rather contradictory emotions still simmering inside her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said, earnest.

"How come?"

"He often gets overlooked, I give you that. Still and all, he's a tomorrow's superpower. He made you look interesting. Desirable. Unique."

Eva looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't see what my love life has to do with any of this."

Hynek's mind traveled back to the pub where he had been drinking an hour before, remembering the discussion he had "overheard".

* * *

 **Earlier in the Pub**

\- How about _Slowakei_? My house still owes her in a way, so that's _ja_ from Germany.

\- France dit _oui_! _Vive l'amour_!

\- Why not. We don't have many girls here. _Ja_ from Belgium.

\- I heard that prices at her place are really low. _Ja_ from Netherlands, too.

\- Slovakia... Which one was that already?

\- The one that was making out with Canada. That's the only presentation where I wasn't asleep!

\- That's nothing to brag about, Italy.

\- Anyway, _si_ from the Big Boot!

Everyone turned to face the last of the founders.

\- That's _jo_ from Luxembourg then. She sounds like quite a woman.

* * *

 **Back at the After-party**

Czechia put his hands on his sister's shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Slovakia, you still have so much to learn about men and the way this world works."

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

"Of course you're welcome, too!" she laughed. "And, more importantly, I'd like you to meet my brother."

Canada and Slovakia were out on their first official date when she received a call from Hynek. They had both got admitted to EU and there was a big party that night to celebrate it.

Matthew was a bit reluctant; they had finally got together and he wanted her for himself. Having been kicked out of EU headquarters a few days before and put on the black list didn't help either, but Eva just didn't care and literally dragged him to the bar.

"I can see him in the back, follow me." She smiled at her new boyfriend while still running forward. Not watching where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry... Oh, hi, Toris!" she beamed as she recognized her friend.

"Hi, Eva." The Lithuanian's eyes caressed her face for a little while. Matthew raised an eyebrow. It was the drunken wreck he had talked to the other day. _I don't like the way he looks at her,_ he realized.

"Meet my boyfriend, Canada!" Eva exclaimed proudly, taking the blond's arm. "Sweetie, this is Lithuania."

They shook hands and exchanged cold looks. The air grew heavy with tension.

"Lucky you," Toris finally broke the silence, forcing himself to smile at his rival. "I need to go now. It was nice running into you, Eva. And congratulations!"

"Well, same to you! All those efforts finally paid up!" She flew into his arms, euphoric. The Baltic hugged her back, giving Canada a it's-not-because-I-helped-you-that-I-like-you look.

As Toris left, Eva moved closer to her love, putting her arms around his neck to dance with him. Only then did she notice how troubled his face was.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes." He tried to smile convincingly. "Say, who was that?"

"A colleague of mine. We used to live in the same house."

"That's it?" Matthew insisted.

Eva thought for a while.

"If you really need to know, I used to have a crush on him." She shrugged. "But he never liked me back, so we're just friends," she added matter-of-factly.

"Oh." Canada nodded. "But... are you _sure_ he never liked you back?" he pushed on. His girlfriend shrugged again.

"I don't know. I don't care anymore. That was a long time ago. I'm with you now." She gave him a tender kiss.

Eva remembered how heartbroken Toris had made her feel back then. It was nice, finally being with someone who had eyes only for her. She moved closer, her lips brushing lightly against his earlobe.

"Say, I'm not really in a mood for a party. You can meet my brother another day. What would make you happy right now?" she inquired lovingly. Matthew relaxed, reassured at last.

"How about we take it from where we stopped 101 years ago?" He winked.

Eva chuckled happily as he picked her up bridal style, aiming under the closest buffet table to get them some privacy.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 2-_

* * *

*I couldn't help putting this in. The way English native speakers butcher Slavic names is plain cute! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Long distance relationships are never easy, but Eva and Matthew managed pretty well. Taking turns in staying at each other's place proved to be a good strategy.

The girl fell head-over-heels with Canadian wilderness, cities that were as impressive as livable, world-famous bacon and the idea of making tiny donuts out of holes in the regular donuts.

As for Matt, he appreciated the central situation of Eva's place (everything was so near and there were so many neighbors!), the mountains and lakes reminding him of home, copious food and how not expensive everything was.

They would stay side by side, even if it was only to do some work for their bosses. When free, they would have fun, enjoy good things about life, soak up the sunshine or warm each other up in cold weather, joke, dream and chat until small hours.

Nonetheless, things started to change recently. They had never gone beyond kissing and cuddling and at first, Eva didn't mind taking their time. Now it had been two years since they got together and she was starting to feel frustrated. How come he never attempted anything?!

She so desperately wanted to remove his shirt and run her fingers over every curve of that well-built chest, feel his strong arms around her while he ravished her, see the look on his face when... Well, the usual stuff between two eighteen-year-olds.

The thing was, he didn't seem that interested himself.

Every time she tried to push things further, he would find an excuse to leave.

 _Maybe I'm just not desirable,_ she reckoned. _Or it might be that he doesn't love me anymore._ She didn't know which one was worse.

To tell the truth, Matthew was still in love with Eva. She was irresistible in his eyes, beautiful and fresh like morning on Lake Louise. She fascinated him at such point that he felt intimidated. He didn't have much experience in the field. If they were to have relations, would he know how to please her? Would he be the right size for her? What if she didn't like it and she decided to leave him? All those doubts were eating him alive, so much so that every time the brunette tried to seduce him, he ended up running away.

The Slovak felt lost. She needed him in her life but at the same time, he was making her feel miserable. How could he just refuse to talk about it, pretending everything was alright? She was gradually losing her sleep and concentrating at work was becoming harder every day. A hot tear ran down her cheek and she quickly brushed it off, doing her best to focus on the Slavic heritage lecture she and her colleagues were attending.

The gesture didn't escape Toris's eyes. He managed to get a seat right next to her and seeing her so downhearted got him worried.

"Something wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

Eva shook her head vigorously, but got betrayed by another tear.

"Want to sneak out for a coffee?"

For a moment she felt like turning him down. In the end, she nodded.

* * *

"What's the matter? Haven't seen you _this_ depressed in a _long_ time," he asked as they sat down in a coffee shop across the road.

His colleague just shrugged and sighed, facing away.

"Are you stressed out because of work? Is it about your brother? Or your boyfriend?"

Eva bit her lip and Toris knew he guessed right.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She finally looked him in the face.

"You really don't have to do this, you know," she said.

 _Of course I don't have to, Eva. And I don't particularly want to, either. But I'd rather go against myself than turn my back on you when you obviously need someone._

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready," he replied, taking a sip of coffee.

The brunette sighed again, this time more deeply, and told him everything, blushing here and there.

 _This is it, Toris. You have just officially entered the friend zone._

"So... What do you think?!" she urged.

Her friend's brain was working full speed.

 _I can tell her what I want, push them gradually apart and then seize the opportunity to get close to her,_ he thought. _It's in the palm of my hand now._

 _Or I can be honest, help her solve the problem and make her happy again while I get on with my lamentable existence. But at least I'll be able to live with myself,_ he concluded.

He rubbed his face. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"You know, Eva, being a man is complicated, too. When it comes to lovemaking, of course we like it, but we remain responsible for the bigger part of the job. It's all about performance and impossible standards."

Slo opened her mouth to say something, but he went on.

"I'm sure your friend feels the same way. It might be that he just needs some... e _ncouragement_ ," he suggested.

A moment of silence followed.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea what to do," she admitted, looking down.

"Well…" Toris leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

" _Oh._ " She nodded, a look of sudden realization lighting up her face.

* * *

The Slovak was surprised to find her boyfriend sitting in the hotel corridor, curled up against the wall, his chin on his knees.

"Sweetie, what's the matter?"

He shrugged without even looking at her. _This never happened before, what should I do?_ she wondered.

"Let's go to my room so we can talk," she tried. He shook his head.

 _How do I explain that by talking I mean something more pleasant?!_

"Matthew, I would really like you to-"

"STOP PRESSURING ME!" he yelled suddenly, anger filling his lilac eyes.

Eva moved back in a shock. He wasn't the kind of person to raise voice a lot.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"If you don't mean to, then why do you do it? Why does everybody do it?" he growled.

"Who's everybody?" the girl couldn't help asking.

"My boss, for instance, he keeps telling me I should be more aggressive. Then you, pushing me into talking all the time. And now America won't let me into my own room." He hung his head down. Eva knocked on the door.

"Hi, Al."

"Hey there, Eva."

"What the hell?"

"I'm not leaving this room until you two go _all_ the way," he announced.

"Screw you, Alfred." She kicked the door.

"I'm good, you're the ones who obviously need that," he retorted.

The Slav turned pink, not knowing what to say. She knelt to find herself on the same level as her boyfriend.

"Mattie, I'm so sorry, I didn't want to make you feel this way."

Having calmed down a bit in the meantime, a shy smile appeared on his lips.

"I understand. Don't lose any sleep over it."

"You know, politics is not my thing, but as for the two of us... We should respect each other more. And how about we just ignore the rest of the world and take things at any pace the two of us deem appropriate? Do you think we can start with that?"

"Err... Well… I mean… Yes," he breathed, looking at her as if she'd just found a solution to the first world problem.

"You know, this is why I love you. You always take the most complicated issues and solve them with the simplest rules," the blond gasped, visibly impressed.

"Wh-what did you just say?" she mumbled in astonishment, hands raised to her mouth. She hoped to hear those three magical words from the very beginning, but somehow the two of them just never got there.

"I said that I-" he stopped mid-sentence, blushing dark red.

"Please, say it ag-"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP PRESSURING ME!"

Honestly, the boy's shouting voice didn't amount to much. Still, knowing his standards well, the brunette felt rather shaken. So she just sat there, eyes wide open, mouth all dry.

"I'm off," he muttered before walking away, fuming.

* * *

 _-END OF CHAPTER 3-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning, guys... things get a bit lemony here.**

* * *

Matthew sat on the cold stairs, rubbing his eyes.

 _Maybe I've been too harsh with her. She's such a sweet girl, after all._

 _Moreover, I agreed to respect her a minute ago and I didn't. I must be the worst boyfriend on Earth,_ he scolded himself.

* * *

 _Why do I keep pushing him like this?_ the Slovak wondered back in her room. _It was_ me _who suggested to take things at a pace that works for both of us, yet I couldn't keep it up for even a minute._

 _I want to be the girlfriend he deserves._ _And I'll start by apologizing._

She stood up and opened the door just to reveal Matthew, his hand raised, ready to knock.

They stared at each other for a while.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too…"

He stepped in and drew her closer, shutting the door.

* * *

They ended up on her bed, kissing hungrily, their hands roaming over each other's body. As they pulled apart, Eva's fingertips brushed his lips, tracing his neck and the exposed chest all the way down. When she reached his jeans, a shiver went over his body and he stopped her.

She looked at him. The desperate want to run away was written all over his face. But there was lust, too.

"Allow me," she whispered soothingly while slowly letting go of his hands. She unbuttoned his jeans to reveal a black pair of boxers and the bulge in them. His body stiffened again and she paused for a while, leaning against his chest.

A few minutes later, Matthew relaxed, guiding her hand back to his lower regions. Eva went down his neck and chest again, planting kisses on the way. As she reached his underwear, she carefully removed it. His member was already throbbing in anticipation.

Their eyes met and she took her lover all the way in.

Matthew gasped as she started to move her mouth. That was way better than poutine. Better than maple syrup. Better than hockey. Better than anything. It was just... breathtaking.

He grunted as her tongue caressed his length, the wetness and warmth driving him insane. His hands plunged into her silky locks, asking her to quicken the movements. She gladly granted the request. Soon, he couldn't feel himself anymore, caught up in all those new delicious sensations, sinking deeper and deeper until every muscle in his body stiffened, drawing him towards the sweet end. His hips moved on their own as he thrusted in, moaning her name.

* * *

"That was the best thing that ever happened to me," the young man whispered to his Slavic friend's ear. She smiled, her eyes shining with happiness.

"If you don't mind me asking…"

"Mmm?"

"I thought you didn't have much… errr… e _xperience_ , either… So how come you did this good?"

"Oh." She rolled her eyes. "A friend of mine helped me."

Matthew didn't like the sound of that.

"A friend? Someone I know?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, you do. It's Liet. We've ran into him at that party two years ago."

Canada tensed up, half a dozen of theories filling his mind, some quite upsetting, to say the least. He decided to start with the one that horrified him the least.

"So you are basically saying that you asked this… f _riend_ … for help and he... _told_ you what to do, that is, what you just did to me?" he pronounced carefully, afraid of her answer.

"Of course he didn't just _tell_ me!" She laughed out loud. The Canadian froze in shock.

"That would be weird," she went on. "He merely suggested I google it."

 _Talk about a relief,_ her boyfriend mentally sighed.

"Will you stay by my side tonight?" she pleaded. "I promise I won't try anything funny."

" _I_ might." He raised an eyebrow and turned off the light.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with _this_ pace?" Matthew asked as they panted, their bodies still intertwined, their sweat mixing.

"I can't possibly think of a better one," Eva replied as she finally caught her breath.

He collapsed next to her and they cuddled for a while.

"Now you can finally kick your brother out of your room." She chuckled.

"Nah." The blond smirked. "The world's a better place without him. Let's go tell him we're waiting till after the marriage."

* * *

 _-NOT THE END YET :) ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO-_


	5. Chapter 5

**London, 2007**

In the English city of Westminster, a historical and architectural pearl called Buckingham Palace can be found. It contains 775 rooms decorated with countless pieces of art. The largest one is the Ballroom, where the most prominent visitors of the Royal Family are duly received.

Not that night, though.

That special night in 2007, it was empty, except for a blond Canadian shifting nervously on his chair.

 _She should be here any minute,_ he looked at the state-of-art clock, adjusting his red and blue uniform.

Suddenly, the heavy door on the other side of the room opened. A woman wearing a green butterfly-like dress and crystal-covered shoes came in. Her skin was pale and her hair was tied into an elaborate chignon. She smiled as she saw him.

They walked towards each other until they met halfway. He knelt down, brushing his lips against her soft hand.

"The queen of my heart," he purred, looking up. "I've got something important to ask you. Will you-"

* * *

 **Bratislava, earlier that evening**

"I wonder if Matthew is thinking of me right now," Eva muttered, stirring her chamomile and nibbling on a piece of _trdelnik*_.

"Depends whether he showers in the mornings or evenings," her brother taunted, getting hit by a tea spoon a second later. A doorbell rang and Slo ran to answer it, still eating. The cake almost fell out of her mouth as she opened the door.

She was facing a man with shaggy blond hair and bushy eyebrows dressed up as an angel, his tunic a few centimeters shorter than socially acceptable. _Is this even legal at my place?_ she wondered.

"Good evening, love. You must be young Miss Slovakia," he sang with his British accent.

"Evening," she managed. "Errr… Who are you?"

"You may think of me as your fairy godmother," he suggested.

Eva studied him from head to toe.

"Brother, there's a crazy person with no underwear at the door again!" she shouted in the direction of the kitchen.

"For crying out loud, just invite me in." The angel stepped into the house, impatient.

"So… What is it that I can do for you?" Eva asked slowly and carefully, the way she was taught one should speak to the mentally unstable.

"It so happens that you are invited to the Royal Palace tonight, love. Someone special will be waiting for you in the Ballroom."

"Really?" she gasped. _Was there a meeting I forgot about?_ Despite her brain working full speed, she couldn't think of anything. _If it's true, my boss is going to kill me. Though maybe I can still make it._

"What palace is it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Buckingham Palace, of course," the angel responded.

"The… one in London?"

"Clever girl!" he exclaimed. _I'm starting to understand why Canada likes her so much_. _She's quite a slow fellow, too._ "That's the one." He smiled politely.

 _Okay. Maybe I_ can't _make it_.

"I'm sorry." She looked down. "I wasn't aware of such event. Unfortunately, I cannot attend."

"And why is that, love?" The man took a closer look at her. "Will you be too busy stuffing yourself with potato crisps and browsing stupid things on the internet?"

 _How does he know?!_

"Errr… It's more that…"

"That you look like shit?" he suggested.

 _Now that was mean,_ thought Slovakia before noticing her reflection in the nearby mirror. Her looks were indeed perfectly compatible with her previously mentioned plans for that evening. She shrugged.

"Don't you worry, dear. My family's magic can fix even _that_." He waved his wand and Eva's head started to spin.

Coming back to her senses seconds later, she looked into the mirror again, then stepped back, open-mouthed.

She was wearing that green butterfly-like evening dress she had secretly fallen in love with on a vacation with her boyfriend in Prague. She never dared to try it on, let alone buy it. But now, out of the blue, her dream had become a reality. And together with that movie-queen hairstyle and makeup...

"This is more than just amazing," she finally managed, unable to tear her eyes off her reflection. Very slowly, she drifted back to reality and looked at the Brit again.

"I'd really love to honor the meeting, but…"

"Oh, love," he sighed, "Like I would forget about something _that_ important." He waved his wand once again and Eva felt herself grow a bit taller. She raised the skirt to have a look at her legs and blinked. _That's impossible._

Her feet were covered in hundreds of crystals, shining like two splendid stars. She had come across those shoes during her first date with Canada in London and they left her breathless. Yet again, she had never allowed herself what she considered a rich girl's whim.

"I-I appreciate all this, I really do," she stuttered, "It's just that…"

The angel rolled his eyes. _What can she possibly want this time?_ He was eager to get home and finish his knitting.

"Yes?" he encouraged her against his own will.

"I don't know how I can possibly get to England before next morning," she breathed, ill at ease.

"Do you _really_ think I haven't thought this through?" the man snorted. "Follow me, love."

They stepped out of the house. The magic wand was waved once again and Eva's eyes shot wide open.

There was a couple of reindeers in her front yard, chewing on everything they found. A second later, she noticed a sleigh with the inscription FINLANDIA AIRLINES and a familiar cheerful fellow waving at her. Despite all that, she was pretty sure they were still in September.

 _What an evening!_ She wondered whether the _trdelnik_ she had eaten earlier wasn't coated in cocaine rather than sugar.

"Hi, Slovakia!" Finland cried out. "Ready for the take off? Canada asked me to bring his present in advance this year!"

* * *

 **Back in London**

"Will you-"

The young man reached into his pocket to retrieve the tiny black box, only to find his mobile phone vibrating. He took it out, suppressing the urge to smash it against the closest wall, and checked the display. He gave the woman an apologetic look, just to see she was busy looking at her own ringing phone.

"It's my boss," they said in unison, leaving to take the calls.

* * *

"Yes?"

"Emergency meeting tonight," her superior announced coldly.

"Well… How do I put this. I am in Britain right now…"

"THEN TAKE THE NEXT PLANE!"

"I… Actually… I'm in the middle of something here… Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she ventured, desperate.

"The world economy is collapsing."

 _Oh_.

"I'm coming straight away."

* * *

The looks on their faces said it all. They hugged each other tight.

He cupped her face.

"Eva, I promise we will meet again as soon as things get better. And we will finish what we started here."

She nodded and he drew her closer for one last kiss. They tried to savor it as much as possible, not knowing when they would get another chance.

* * *

 _-THE END-_

* * *

*trdelnik = a kind of sweet pastry popular in Slovakia/Czech Republic/Hungary; the shit's amazing if you ask me :)


End file.
